


У него ее глаза, у нее его глаза. Эпилог.

by berenica



Series: У него ее глаза, у нее его глаза [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: Если влюбляешься в человека, который влюблен в глаза твоей мамы, самое главное — никогда не снимать очки. Хроники первых — слегка безумных — шестнадцати лет совместной жизни Гарри и Снейпа. Эпилог к «У него ее глаза, у нее его глаза».





	1. Рождество для Гарри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epilogue for Lily's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250442) by persepolis130. 



> Пусть вас не путает название. Это сиквел к фику «У него ее глаза, у нее его глаза».
> 
> Посвящается UliannaZzz

**XXXXX Рождество для Гарри XXXXX**

 

Когда Гермиона открывает дверь, Гарри пытается выманить из кустов Джеймса.

— Мистер Поттер, — зовет его Снейп с крыльца, стоя вполоборота.

— Минутку. — Гарри предлагает Джеймсу печенье, но тот слишком занят обнюхиванием норок садовых гномов в сугробе.

— Что ты там делаешь? — озадаченно спрашивает Гермиона. — Тебе… помочь?

— Не-а, я уже почти его… — Гарри бросается вперед и хватает маленького проныру. — Поймал!

Джеймс испуганно тявкает и извивается, но потом замечает печенье, и все мысли о побеге тут же заменяются мечтой о набитом пузе. Погладив Джеймса по голове, Гарри гордо показывает его Гермионе.

— Ой, какой милый! — восклицает она, что ей совсем не свойственно, и в одних чулках бежит по дорожке, чтобы поворковать над Джеймсом. В лучах низкого полуденного солнца на ее пальце вспыхивает бриллиант. Гарри улыбается и целует ее в щеку.

— Когда только моя жизнь превратилась в фарс? — вопрошает Снейп, вертя в руках обернутые в яркую праздничную упаковку коробки.

Гарри с радостной улыбкой идет к дверям, крепко держа Джеймса. Гермиона не отстает и почесывает залихватски торчащие уши щенка.

— Так вам разрешили держать его в Бобатоне? Вы же не запираете его на целый день? Так нельзя, Гарри! 

— Конечно, мы его выпускаем, — торопится успокоить ее Гарри, чтобы не нарваться на лекцию о Справедливом и Одинаковом Отношении ко Всем Существам на свете, Малым и Великим. — Ему поручат охранять класс ЗОТИ, правда, Профессор? Он будет таким маленьким… таким талисманом, или что-то вроде. Как это слово по-французски?

— Из него выйдет отличный наглядный материал для второго курса, — говорит Снейп, не обращая внимания на вопрос Гарри, и нетерпеливо пихает подарки Гермионе. — Если круппа правильно дрессировать…

— Да знает она о круппах, Профессор, — закатывает глаза Гарри.

Снейп корчит оскорбленную мину.

— Ужин, мистер Поттер. Ужин, а потом мы вернемся во Францию. Понятия не имею, как я почти сорок лет терпел эту отвратительную английскую погоду. Отряхните мантию, ради Мерлина, вы весь в снегу.

— И что бы я делал без ваших замечаний? — Гарри передает щенка Снейпу и стряхивает снег.

— Расхаживали бы весь день в мокрой мантии.

Снейп засовывает щенка под мышку, на манер сумочки — точь-в-точь, как сделала бы нагруженная авоськами женщина.

— Рон, Гарри здесь! — зовет Гермиона.

— Гарри, дорогуша, здравствуй! — откликается миссис Уизли из кухни.

— Счастливого Рождества! — кричит ей Гарри, снимая кроссовки.

— Рональд! — орет Гермиона, а потом раздраженно фыркает. — Тебе придется закрыть глаза на его поведение, Гарри, он снова корчит из себя пятилетку. Все еще надеется, что ты одумаешься и женишься на Джинни, а он сможет произнести ту речь шафера. Он даже хранит в ящике с носками кольца. РОНАЛЬД!

Гарри бросает на нее извиняющийся взгляд, закрывает дверь и протягивает руки к Джеймсу.

— Ни за что, мистер Поттер, — заявляет Снейп, покрепче прижимая Джеймса к груди.

— И это говорит человек, который целый год запрещал мне заводить собаку, — укоризненно смотрит на него Гарри.

— Это не собака, а крупп. К тому же, кто сказал, что он ваш? — Щенок барахтается, поэтому Снейп подхватывает его под попку и покачивает. — Возможно, к его ошейнику просто прикрепили неправильную бирку.

Гарри прыскает со смеху, но не упоминает, кто именно прикреплял ту бирку.

— Привет, Гарри. — На лестнице появляется Рон. Он с мрачным подозрением разглядывает Гарри и Снейпа, словно ожидает, что они вот-вот повалятся на гору ботинок у дверей и набросятся друг на друга.

Просто смешно, ведь на обуви будет ужасно неудобно.

Когда они с Гарри вдвоем, то Рон ведет себя нормально. Однажды в подпитии он даже пошутил насчет сорвавшего свадьбу Снейпа. Но если Снейп оказывается рядом во плоти, складывается впечатление, что в тот день Гарри бросил именно Рона.

Впрочем, в каком-то смысле так и было.

— Почему все стоят на пороге? — интересуется миссис Уизли. На ней праздничная зеленая шляпа и испачканный мукой передник. — Проходите, проходите! РОНАЛЬД УИЗЛИ, ЕСЛИ ЧЕРЕЗ ТРИДЦАТЬ СЕКУНД Я НЕ УВИЖУ ЗДЕСЬ ТВОЕ УЛЫБАЮЩЕЕСЯ ЛИЦО…

— Иду, мам! — Рон вприпрыжку спускается по лестнице и, смущенно ероша волосы, протягивает Гарри ладонь. Гарри стискивает его в объятиях и хохочет, когда лицо Рона приобретает цвет вареной свеклы.

Ужин превосходный, хотя миссис Уизли и переоценила количество еды, которое они в состоянии съесть. Стол ломится от разнообразных яств, так что еле удается приткнуть с краешку тарелки.

— Билл и Флер уехали с малышкой во Францию, к семье, — рассказывает миссис Уизли, — Джордж задержался по делам в Перу…

— Дело зовут Марией, — бормочет Перси, ковыряя ложкой картофельное пюре.

— …а Джинни в Норвегии, готовится к игре против «Карасек Китс». Я уверена, что она очень бы хотела быть сегодня здесь…

— Я виделся с ней на прошлой неделе, когда ездил проверить пару хвосторог, — шепчет Чарли Гарри на ухо. — Она сказала, что ноги ее не будет в доме, если в этом столетии тебе вздумается нас навестить.

— Ну и зря, — заявляет Рон с навеянной мясной подливой беззаботностью. Он сдвигает к краю тарелки очередной кусочек ветчины для Джеймса.

— Рон, — укоряет его Гермиона.

— Мистер Уизли, — недовольно вторит Снейп, пронзая вилкой гриб.

— Где вы их взяли? — Гарри вертит головой, пытаясь найти в горах разнообразной снеди блюдо с грибами. — Где грибы? Почему мне никто их не передал?

Снейп поднимает свою тарелку и перекладывает Гарри половину ее содержимого.

— Если из-за вас ему станет плохо, мистер Уизли, — предупреждает он, — я до вас доберусь.

— Да я ничего, — возражает Рон и отпихивает Джеймса от тарелки.

— О, какой вы большой и грозный, — фыркает Гарри с набитым ртом.

Ответный взгляд Снейпа не предназначен для посторонних глаз, и случайно заметивший его Перси давится кусочком мяса. Чарли приходится похлопать его по спине.

Все идет замечательно, даже Снейп в кои-то веки выглядит почти довольным. Гарри весь лучится. Конечно, Снейп говорил, что на ночь они не останутся, но мистер Уизли открывает принесенное ими вино, и все рассаживаются в гостиной у камина под звуки любимых миссис Уизли старых песен. 

— Селестина Уорбек не приедается, — провозглашает она. Чарли шепчет что-то Перси, и тот фыркает так, что вино пузырится у него из носа.

После двух бокалов Гарри кажется, что его окутали теплым слоем ваты, и он опускает голову на плечо Снейпа. Тот, должно быть, тоже слегка перебрал, потому что не спихивает Гарри на пол.

— Может, останемся на ночь? Только сегодня, Профессор? Пожалуйста.

— Ваш крестник, — напоминает Снейп о завтрашнем походе в гости. Гарри купил для Тедди игрушечную метлу. Малыш так быстро растет, скоро ему понадобится настоящая. Гарри преследует чувство, что он многое упускает, поселившись так далеко.

— М-м-пф, — надувает он губы и фыркает, смахивая с лица седую прядь волос, кончик которой как-то очутился в его левой ноздре. Резкое движение вспугивает дремлющего на его коленях Джеймса. Он сопит, ворочается и утыкается носом в ширинку. Гарри, хихикая, говорит Снейпу, что тот плохо влияет на детей.

Снейп обнимает его за плечи и прижимается губами к шраму на лбу.

— Je n'ai jamais rien aimé autant que vos yeux,* — тихо произносит он.

— Понятия не имею, что вы сказали, Профессор, — пьяно улыбается ему Гарри, — но звучит красиво.

— Alors, on reste ici ce soir pour faire du sexe dans la maison Weasley?** 

— Думаю, вы набрались, Профессор, — смеется Гарри, — и весьма прилично. — Он тянется поцеловать Снейпа. Faire du sexe.*** Ну надо же!

С места, где сидит Рон, доносится сдавленный звук. Снейп хмурится. Гарри снова опускает голову ему на плечо и гладит Джеймса, который по-прежнему храпит в ширинку. 

Рон и Гермиона расположились на другом конце комнаты. Гермиона безмятежно спит, ее растрепавшиеся волосы укрывают колени Рона. Он оглядывается на вальсирующих в подпитии родителей и увлеченных обсуждением государственных ограничений на торговлю искусственной драконьей кожей Перси и Чарли. Убедившись, что все заняты своими делами, он прочищает горло.

Гарри со вздохом поднимает голову:

— Да, Рон?

Рона, похоже, сейчас снова начнет рвать слизняками.

— Ты всегда… То есть…

— Обжимаешься с бывшими профессорами в разношерстной компании? — подсказывает Снейп.

За это ему достается легкий тычок от Гарри, и он закатывает глаза.

— Э… — Рон изо всех сил пропускает это мимо ушей, чтобы не усугублять уже причиненный себе моральный ущерб. — Ты же не… не всегда так говоришь? Я о том, что ты зовешь его профессором, а он… Ну, у тебя же не… э-э-э… не возникает мыслей об отработках?

Гарри озадаченно моргает.

— О чем это ты?

— Ох. — Рон прижимает ладонь к волосам Гермионы. Его лицо понемногу утрачивает зеленоватый оттенок. — Да ни о чем, забудь. У меня просто бывают, ну… кошмары. Иногда. Довольно… жуткие. Вот я и…

Гарри пожимает плечами. Когда это Рон стал таким странным?

Миссис Уизли в восторге, что они остаются на ночь.

— Замечательно! Поможете с беконом и сосисками! Боюсь, я слегка перестаралась с закупками. Ах да, вы же не будете против ночевки в одной комнате? — волнуется она. Гарри думает, что, пожалуй, она выпила больше, чем ему показалось. — С тех пор, как Джинни во время женского недомогания впала в ярость и запечатала свою комнату чарами, мы несколько стеснены в месте, но в комнате Джорджа по-прежнему есть две кровати…

— Это ничего, миссис Уизли. — Гарри едва сдерживает смех. — Мы перебьемся.

К его огромному облегчению, миссис Уизли так и не узнала полной версии событий свадебного дня, но ведь должна же она хоть о чем-то догадываться? Неужели она считает, что они со Снейпом спят в разных комнатах, словно какие-нибудь соседи по квартире?

— Лучше пусть остается при своем мнении, — отвечает ему позже Снейп, пока Гарри надевает пижаму. — Если она о чем-нибудь догадается, то сразу начнет планировать свадьбу.

Гарри бросает на него взгляд исподлобья:

— Мы оба — мужчины.

— Бестолочь. — Снейп дает ему подзатыльник и, не снимая мантии, стаскивает трусы.

— Что? — Гарри ложится. — Почему это я бестолочь? О, а еще скажи, что я болван, это мне нравится.

— Я не в настроении обсуждать, почему ты бестолочь, это и так слишком очевидно. Разве ты не помнишь свадебные клятвы, которые сам же декламировал? Не «муж и жена», а… — Снейп качает головой. — Забудь. Болван.

Гарри ухмыляется. Из своих трусов и мантии Гарри Снейп сооружает на свободной кровати гнездо, согревает его заклинанием и укладывает туда Джеймса. Тот вертится, устраиваясь, и наконец сонно затихает, окруженный знакомыми запахами. Его пузико набито ветчиной. Может, на этот раз его вырвет попозже.

— Мое аврорское чутье подсказывает, что на тебе нет подштанников. У нас и правда будет секс? Здесь? — с надеждой спрашивает Гарри. Винный дурман сменило мощное, выжигающее внутренности желание. — Ты наложил на дверь чары непроницаемости?

— К тому все и шло, — отвечает Снейп, — и нет, хочу, чтобы Уизли нас услышали, если будут проходить мимо во время полового акта. Или чтобы услышали твои крики. Мне очень нравится, когда ты кричишь.

Гарри закатывает глаза, и тут о его щеку ударяется что-то колкое.

— Чего ты швыряешься? — Он нащупывает брошенный предмет.

— Хочу и швыряюсь, — заявляет Снейп.

Гарри пожимает плечами, надрывает презерватив и бросает оберткой в Снейпа.

— Почему их делают разноцветными? — Он лезет в штаны. — В смысле, зеленый пенис выглядит наряднее, что ли? Или это как-то помогает? К тому же, я терпеть не могу вот эти со смазкой, от них потом просто жутко воняют пальцы. 

— Заткнись, Гарри, — вздыхает Снейп. Забравшись на кровать, он седлает бедра Гарри. Ярко-зеленый член гордо вздымается прямо перед натянувшейся в паху черной мантией.

— Какой вид! — усмехается Гарри.

Снейп фыркает и набрасывает полы мантии ему на лицо. Гарри с недовольным мычанием смахивает их прочь. Снейп приподнимается, пальцами обхватывает его член, и Гарри откидывается на подушку с удовлетворенным вздохом. Он закрывает глаза.

Сейчас уже непонятно, как ему в голову пришло, что это может не нравиться. Как могла казаться неприятной идея погрузиться в задницу Снейпа по самые яйца. Ведь даже несмотря на глупый зеленый презерватив, который разделяет их тела, ощущения восхитительные, невероятные. К тому же, как бывает только со Снейпом, самым странным и неприличным образом Гарри чувствует, что его понимают и ценят.

Снейп выдыхает что-то неразборчивое, его голова запрокинута, губы приоткрыты. Гарри гладит его грудь, трогает сквозь мантию соски, обнимает за талию. Наконец Снейп слегка приподнимается, и Гарри двигается ему навстречу, — член скользит сквозь жар и тесноту, наружу и внутрь.

— Нужно было взять больше выходных, — шепчет Гарри, глядя на Снейпа из-под потяжелевших век.

— Говори громче, дурень, мне наверху плохо слышно. — Снейп кладет ладонь на щеку Гарри, и он с улыбкой целует запястье.

— Я сказал, что готов трахать тебя всю ночь напролет, — ухмыляется он, потому что ничто так не заводит Снейпа, как непристойные разговорчики. — Вот так, как сейчас.

— Как сейчас? — морщит лоб Снейп. — Чтобы я раскатывал на тебе, словно…

— На «Молнии»? — в животе приятно екает.

— Я собирался сказать, на… на «Ночном рыцаре», — голос Снейпа прерывается. — Медленно и неудобно, но… при случае полезно.

Сложновато соображать, когда Снейп сидит сверху с прямой, словно волшебная палочка, спиной, а его задница ходит ходуном возле самых яиц. Поэтому Гарри находится с ответом не сразу:

— «Ночной рыцарь» больше подходит для долгих поездок. Если тебя, конечно… ах… не укачивает.

— Эта беседа… совершенно… — говорит Снейп и тут же сдавленно чертыхается по-французски. Схватившись за скрытый под одеждой член, он натягивает мантию так, что головка высовывается между пуговиц. Оттененная черной тканью кожа бледно светится в полумраке. Снейп дергает рукой, то обнажая влажную багровую головку, то вновь прикрывая ее крайней плотью и мантией.

— Предупреди, если решишь кончить мне на лицо, — напоминает Гарри, пока Снейп дрочит. Кто знает, что Снейп в этом находит, но ему вообще нравятся всякие странности. Например, когда Гарри трется головкой члена о пальцы его ног, или когда они вылизывают друг другу веки. Еще как-то раз было связывающее заклинание, но оно предназначалось отцу Гарри, так что он не берет это в голову.

Снейп снова чертыхается и останавливается.

— Хватит пошлить, а то так и сделаю, — предостерегает он.

Гарри улыбается и слегка напрягает ягодицы, чтобы поддержать ритм.

— Не в ближайшие две минуты. Знаешь, это похоже на мышку, выглядывающую из норки. — Он указывает на пах Снейпа.

Кажется, Снейп в ужасе.

— Снимите уже мантию, Профессор, — уточняет Гарри.

Снейп фыркает, но берется за длинный ряд пуговиц, его тонкие бледные пальцы скользят вниз по груди. Гарри довольно хмыкает и водит ладонями по его теплой коже.

— Что, нравится? — язвит Снейп, подстраиваясь под движения бедер Гарри.

— М-м-м… Секс тебе идет, — говорит Гарри. И даже почти не врет. Несмотря на неизменный желчный вид, после переезда в Бобатон Снейп слегка прибавил в весе и больше не похож на скелет. Пусть даже самая изощренная лесть не способна убедить его мыть волосы каждую неделю, но черные круги под его глазами исчезли, и эта его отвисающая складочка на животе стала незаметнее. Если он не побережется, то совсем скоро будет выглядеть почти пристойно.

Совсем чуточку. 

В глазах слепца.

— Кое-где он будет смотреться еще лучше. — Слегка поворачивая запястье влево, Снейп гладит свой толстый член с соблазнительным изгибом возле самой головки. Сейчас она указывает прямо на подбородок Гарри.

— Когда ты такое говоришь, кажется, что ты совсем спятил. — Гарри снова хватает его за талию и любуется влажной щелочкой на головке члена. — Честное слово. 

Снейп шипит, продолжая подпрыгивать на его бедрах. Ощущения умопомрачительные.

— Блядь. Я кончу, если ты не перестанешь, — говорит он обвиняющим тоном.

У Гарри в животе екает, и он резко дергает бедрами вверх, еще глубже погружаясь в задницу Снейпа. Безумно горячо, ох… 

— Прямо вот так? — уточняет он, и не думая прекращать. — Прямо мне… на лицо?

Лицо Снейпа искажает такая гримаса, словно ему больно. Он крепко зажмуривает глаза, скалит зубы и ожесточенно дрочит.

— Ох, — выдыхает он сквозь стиснутые зубы, — о-ох…

— Да, так, — пыхтит Гарри. — Не сдерживайся. Отпусти себя. Давай…

— Заткнись! — шипит Снейп. — Ты смотришься настоящим идиотом, когда… Блядь!

— Боже мой, вот так… — ахает Гарри. А Снейп кончает. У него вырывается резкий вскрик, струи белесой жидкости исполосовывают зеленую пижаму, задница ритмично сжимается вокруг члена Гарри.

Гарри всхлипывает, но ему приходится остановиться: Снейп кренится набок, а кровать недостаточно широкая, чтобы он мог обессиленно рухнуть рядом, как он обычно это делает. Снейп стонет и пьяно мотает головой.

— Полегче, Профессор, — уговаривает его Гарри. Наконец ему удается подвинуться и уложить Снейпа рядом, лицом к себе. Увы, член приходится вытащить.

Еще один стон куда-то в грудь Гарри, — Снейп слизывает с его пижамы сперму, посасывая промокшую ткань.

Осторожно, чтобы не испачкать пальцы или мантию Снейпа, Гарри стягивает презерватив со своего каменного члена и вздыхает. 

— У этой штуки какой-нибудь особый вкус? — Он бросает скользкий презерватив под кровать и чмокает Снейпа в сальную макушку.

Снейп неразборчиво бормочет в пижаму. Его нос измазан в сперме. Гарри нервно сглатывает: почему-то это зрелище заводит еще сильнее. 

— Я спросил, _у этой штуки какой-нибудь особый вкус?_ — повторяет он.

Снейп фыркает и вытирает нос о щеку Гарри, оставляя на ней пятнышко спермы.

— Хочешь, чтобы я проверил и отчитался о результатах?

Гарри с ухмылкой толкается ему в бедро изнывающим членом и целует перепачканные спермой губы.

— Тогда тащи его сюда. И побыстрее, я не собираюсь всю ночь потакать твоим дурацким капризам, — бурчит Снейп, пощипывая нижнюю губу Гарри. 

Гарри смеется. Он садится на грудь Снейпу, а тот опирается затылком о спинку кровати, приподнимает подбородок и открывает рот. Остается только засадить туда член. От возбуждения у Гарри перед глазами все плывет. Он толкается сильнее, чем надо бы, шлепая по лицу Снейпа, но ощущения (пальцы до боли впиваются в ягодицы, горло сжимается вокруг головки) и вид (тонкие губы скользят вдоль члена) заставляют терять самообладание. Как же хорошо. В задницу ввинчиваются пальцы, и Гарри хватает Снейпа за голову и толкается так сильно, что тот давится членом.

Эти звуки приводят Гарри в такой восторг, что он не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Он шипит, чтобы Снейп пошевеливался и трахнул уже его чертову задницу, потому что он хочет наконец кончить. Снейп трахает его пальцами, жестко, всухую, с силой втягивая щеки при каждом толчке. Гарри напрягается, стискивает зубы, зажмуривается и, сжав полные волос Снейпа кулаки, кончает.

Мокрая от пота пижама липнет к телу. Запрокинув голову, Гарри пытается отдышаться, а Снейп, крепко взяв его за бедра, отстраняется. Снова слышно, как он давится, и Гарри простреливает запоздалая дрожь удовольствия, от которой почти больно.

— Ты пытался сломать мне нос? — охрипшим голосом спрашивает Снейп, когда Гарри укладывается рядом. Он потирает затылок — там, где Гарри схватил его за волосы.

— М-м-м, нет, — сонно отвечает Гарри. — Обожаю твой нос. Огромный и уникальный. 

Снейп кашляет и слабо колотит его кулаком.

— Прекрати, разбудишь Джеймса, — вяло бранит его Гарри. Он перехватывает его запястье и прижимается губами к посеревшей, выцветшей Черной Метке.

— Какая… — Снейп прочищает горло и продолжает: — Какая ирония, что мне приходится убирать дерьмо за созданием, носящим имя человека, который однажды окунул меня головой в унитаз.

— Как ты дышал, пока твоя голова была в унитазе? — спрашивает Гарри. Сонный и удовлетворенный, он нежится в объятиях Снейпа.

Снейп испускает страдальческий вздох:

— Спи.

— Поцелуй, — шепчет Гарри. Уплывая в сон, он чувствует, как с него снимают очки, и к векам легко прикасаются губы.

На следующее утро, как раз, когда Снейп возвращается с продрогшим Джеймсом после очередной бесплодной попытки отучить его гадить на ковер (хотя надо отметить, что ветчину Рона он усвоил на диво хорошо), Гарри усаживается завтракать. От запаха жарящихся на плите сосисок текут слюнки.

— Доброе утро, Гермиона, — бодро говорит он и улыбается.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — отвечает она, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая свою тарелку.

— Давно ты встала? — спрашивает Гарри, принимаясь за еду. — И где все? Давайте, Профессор, я его подержу. Неужели Рон уже в магазине? — Пока Снейп наливает себе кофе, Гарри усаживает извивающегося Джеймса на колени. — Я хотел поговорить с ним насчет учебы на аврора. Он упоминал, что не прочь пойти учиться, но ты же его знаешь.

— Нет, он.. хм, где-то тут. Хотел еще что-то сделать. Хорошо спалось, Гарри?

— М-м, уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки, — хрустит беконом Гарри. — Со мной вечно так, когда я выпью. Я просто безнадежен. А ты как спала?

— Неплохо, — говорит она, по-прежнему разглядывая завтрак. — Гарри, ты… ничего не хочешь мне сказать? Поговорить о чем-нибудь?

Гарри растерянно смотрит на свою тарелку, но еда выглядит совершенно нормальной и вкусной — аппетитнейшей! Да и завтрак Гермионы тоже, хотя она и рассматривает его как-то слишком пристально. 

— Хм, не знаю. А должен?

— Как насчет вчерашнего вечера? — подсказывает Гермиона.

Гарри морщит лоб.

— А что насчет него? Это как-то связано с отработками, которые упомянул Рон? Я понятия не имею, что он хотел этим сказать, Гермиона. Ни малейшей идеи.

Гермиона деликатно кашляет.

— В самом деле не понимаешь?

— Да что я должен понимать? — Гарри раздраженно набивает рот едой. — С какой стати я должен думать об отработках? Или ты бы хотела…

— Нет. — Гермиона смущенно прочищает горло. — Это не то, что я… Гарри, Рон и я, мы… — Она наклоняется поближе и шипит: — _Мы слышали!_

Гарри моргает.

Снейп выдвигает стул рядом с Гарри и накладывает себе яичницу:

— Превосходно.

— Боже мой! — Гарри давится сосиской. — Ты же сказал, что наложил чары непроницаемости!

— Ничего подобного я не говорил, — заявляет Снейп. — Не позволяй этому созданию поедать твою яичницу.

— Боже мой! — повторяет Гарри. Его лицо горит, и он беспомощно смотрит на пожирающего яичницу Джеймса.

— Заканчивай завтрак, а не то мы опоздаем к твоему крестнику, — командует Снейп, стуча по краю тарелки Гарри. — Следующее Рождество мы проведем там, где _я_ решу, и так, как _я_ захочу. Если бы меня послушался, когда я…

— _О бо-оже мо-о-ой_ , — стонет Гарри, прикрывая лицо мантией — не очень успешно, потому что его лижет Джеймс. Взгляд Гермионы полон сочувствия и поддержки, заметно, что она вот-вот разразится какой-то тирадой. А Рон никогда, _никогда_ больше не сможет даже в глаза ему посмотреть.

Казалось бы, куда уж хуже, но самое ужасное — мысль о том, куда Снейп собирается затащить его на следующий год.  
—————————————————————  
* Je n'ai jamais rien aimé autant que vos yeux. — Никогда и ничего я не любил больше ваших глаз. (фр.)  
** Alors, on reste ici ce soir pour faire du sexe dans la maison Weasley? — Так что, останемся на ночь и займемся сексом в доме Уизли? (фр.)  
*** Faire du sexe. — Заняться сексом. (фр.)


	2. Рождество для Снейпа

**XXXXX Рождество для Снейпа XXXXX**

 

— Это самый невероятный вечер в моей жизни, — объявляет Малфой, целясь камешком в павлина.

— Я представляю, — соглашается Гарри. Он поглядывает на дверь в надежде увидеть Снейпа. И так пришлось вытерпеть рождественский ужин с Малфоями, не хватало еще сидеть тут всю ночь со своим школьным недругом, пока Снейп с хозяевами дома распивает шардоне и плетет интриги, расследовать которые потом наверняка поручат Гарри.

Такое уже случалось и принесло массу неприятностей: Гарри неделями ничего не перепадало, а домовики Бобатона были крайне недовольны горами разбитой посуды.

— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что у тебя хватило наглости сюда заявиться, — вещает Малфой, — и что мои родители были с тобой любезны, а ты вот — едва ли. И когда мы сидели у камина и наслаждались десертом, ты выдал непристойность про матушкины эклеры, а профессор Снейп…

— «Я представляю» не значит «расскажи мне в подробностях», — проясняет Гарри. Ничегошеньки неприличного он про десерт не говорил. — Это такое выражение, которое употребляется…

— Вы и правда вместе? — озадаченно спрашивает Малфой.

Гарри закатывает глаза. До сих пор ему казалось, что швыряться в павлинов камнями — ужасно, но сейчас он готов попробовать.

— Уже больше года! У нас даже собака есть!

Малфой смотрит на Гарри так, будто сомневается в его здравом рассудке, качает головой и бросает еще один камень. Тот пролетает справа от павлиньей головы, и перепуганная птица удирает в кусты.

— Не получится из тебя квиддичного охотника, — говорит Гарри, ерзая на холодном камне.

— Ну и как он, хорош? — спрашивает Малфой.

— Кто в чем хорош? В квиддиче? — почесывает затылок Гарри.

— Профессор Снейп, — многозначительно мотает подбородком Малфой. — В том самом, ну, ты понимаешь. 

— Я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — со вздохом отвечает Гарри и снова смотрит на дверь.

Малфой возмущенно фыркает:

— В постели, кретин!

Гарри моргает.

— Что?

— Мерлин всемогущий, да что же он в тебе нашел?! — восклицает Малфой, воздевая руки к небу.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой мою… мою личную жизнь, Малфой! — возражает покрасневший Гарри. Какое ему вообще до этого дело? Рон вон до сих пор зеленеет от одной мысли про них со Снейпом. Что не так с этим Малфоем? Ну, помимо очевидного, конечно…

— Вот только не нужно разыгрывать оскорбленную невинность, Поттер! Я-то знаю, что ты давно ее лишился, — высокомерно сообщает Малфой, задрав подбородок.

Гарри едва удерживается, чтобы по нему не заехать.

— Две секунды назад ты спрашивал, есть ли между нами вообще хоть что-то!

— Ну да. Надеюсь, ты его ублажаешь по полной, Поттер! — Малфой складывает руки на груди, словно соблазн бросить камень в Гарри слишком велик. — Он это заслужил тем, что терпит твой идиотский бред!

Гарри отвечает сердитым взглядом и тоже скрещивает на груди руки. Все-таки хорошо, что он не стал подбирать камни. 

— Ему _нравится_ терпеть мой идиотский бред, ты, гаденыш! Прекрати нарываться, мы, нахрен, обещали вести себя вежливо! Я его не заставлял, знаешь ли… Он даже сам купил мне собаку!

Малфой хмыкает и, опустив глаза, ковыряет ногой каменную плитку. Помолчав, он замечает:

— Уверен, что ты под ним кричишь.

Гарри роняет челюсть.

— Хватит уже, Малфой!

Но Малфой ухмыляется:

— Паркинсон всегда утверждала, что у него огромный член. Так ведь и есть? Уверен, он здоровенный.

— Заткнись! — ужасается Гарри.

— Толстый, как бита загонщика, и такой же твердый, — не унимается Малфой, наслаждаясь смятением Гарри. — Забивает бладжер прямо в очковую зону, да?

Лицо Гарри наверняка стало багровым, но он не в силах об этом думать. Разинув рот, он потрясенно смотрит на Малфоя.

— Ты выполняешь Морскую звезду на карачках посреди поля… подставляешь кольцо… Об заклад бьюсь, что снитч ты ловишь за пять секунд, — самодовольно усмехается Малфой.

Гарри хочется вырвать остренький язычок Малфоя из его остроумного ротика и сделать менее остроносым его остроконечное личико. Только сначала, пожалуй, стоит наложить очищающее заклинание на собственный мозг. Боже, теперь он будет краснеть всякий раз, как подумает о квиддиче. Жизнь кончена.

Но Малфою этого показывать нельзя.

— Что ж, я всегда был лучшим ловцом, чем ты, Малфой, — говорит Гарри, стиснув кулаки. — Выходит, ты играл не за ту команду.

— А ты не меняешься, Поттер, — злобно выплевывает Малфой. — Всегда умудряешься урвать все самое лучшее, чего совершенно не заслуживаешь, а потом тычешь это в лицо всем, кого считаешь хуже себя. Я богат, но ты богат и _знаменит_. У меня был «Нимбус 2001», ты заполучил _«Молнию»_. Я не выдал тебя своей сумасшедшей тетушке, так ты _спас мою жизнь_! Да к тому же не дал упечь всю мою семью в Азкабан! А теперь ты умыкнул _моего_ декана! Он был не для тебя, потому что он _слизеринец_ , он был моим! Знаешь, что? Я тебя ненавижу! Как же я тебя ненавижу!

Гарри закатывает глаза.

— Не все в мире вертится вокруг тебя, Малфой. Никогда не встречал большего эгоцентриста, чем ты. Когда ты уже вырастешь?

— Мерлин, да ты уже даже говоришь, как он! — Малфой подбирает камень и швыряет его через лужайку. Слышен глухой звук, и Малфой грязно ругается. — Отец меня убьет, я не собирался по-настоящему бить эту дрянь!

— Может, ты меня ревнуешь, Малфой? — ехидно спрашивает Гарри, хотя не должен бы, потому что ответ ему и так известен. Он нутром его чует.

Малфой чертыхается и бежит на помощь дергающейся под кустом птице. Ее красивая белая шея выгнута от боли.

— Хорошо себя ведете, мальчики? — спрашивает Снейп.

Гарри моргает и смотрит через плечо: Снейп стоит чуть поодаль, раздраженно скрестив руки. Гарри со вздохом встает. Слава богу. 

— Я тебя не ненавижу, Малфой! — кричит он.

Скорчившийся над павлином с палочкой в руке Малфой оглядывается. На его светлых волосах — блики лунного света, а на лице в кои-то веки нет гримасы. Сердце Гарри пропускает удар. На мгновение он видит Малфоя таким, каким увидел когда-то в «Волшебных Вредилках Уизли»: юным, красивым и невыразимо притягательным. Это ловушка, в которую он бы наверняка попал, если бы не Снейп. 

Снейп спас его своим уютно-несовершенным телом, жестокими теплыми руками и нежными словами, которые он шепчет Лили Эванс, когда напивается и думает, что Гарри уснул.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — повторяет Гарри. Облако заслоняет луну, и волшебство рассеивается, унося с собой непрошенные мысли. — Я всего лишь хочу вырвать твой остренький язычок из твоего остроумного ротика и сделать менее остроносым твое остроконечное личико, — поясняет он с ухмылкой. — И найди себе уже кого-нибудь.

— Пошел в жопу! — орет Малфой и проклинает умирающего павлина.

— Не вынуждай меня снимать баллы, — советует ему Снейп. — Потому что я это сделаю. 

Гарри фыркает.

Малфой делает грубый жест в его сторону.

— Может, он и не по-настоящему злобный, — рассказывает Гарри Снейпу, пока они идут к воротам поместья, — но я все равно терпеть его не могу. Он до самой смерти останется богатеньким избалованным мальчишкой. Поверить не могу, что он обручился с этой Гринграсс… Как там ее? Астерия? Астория? Она выжила из ума, не иначе. Видно же, что он извращенец. Он говорил о… А что, у слизеринцев есть особые привилегии? — внезапно спрашивает он, решив обернуть ужасы сегодняшнего вечера себе на пользу. А то Рон вон до сих пор на него странно косится после прошлого Рождества.

— Привилегии, — повторяет Снейп.

— Ну да. А откуда еще Панси Паркинсон знает, что у тебя огромный член?

Снейп сбивается с шага и замирает.

— Что?

— Ну, по словам Малфоя, Панси рассказывала, что он огромный. — Гарри изо всех сил делает невинный вид. — И Малфой с ней согласился. А еще он нес какую-то чепуху про тебя и квиддичное поле, наверное, какая-то его давняя фантазия. Мне просто интересно, они как-то узнали, что у тебя самый потрясающий член на свете, или только догадывались? Кто вас, слизеринцев, разберет.

— Я не ослышался? Ты в самом деле говоришь о моем… — Снейп сглатывает, его лицо становится свекольно-красным. — Прямо на подъездной дорожке Малфоев? 

— Дай-ка подумать. Ага. Он огромный. И мне кажется, что Малфой не прочь его пососать.

Рот Снейпа безвольно приоткрывается.

— Но у него ничего не выйдет, потому что этим собираюсь заняться я, — продолжает Гарри. — По крайней мере, с той частью, что поместится у меня во рту. Хотя туда влезет не так уж много, да?

У Снейпа вырывается нечленораздельный звук, его нижняя губа дрожит.

— Поверить не могу, что тебя до сих пор так заводит эта чушь, — закатывает глаза Гарри. — Какого черта? Это ж настоящее извращение. Кто ж так возбуждается от одного упоминания о собственном ч… м-мпф!

Если Малфои наблюдают за их отбытием, то могут как следует полюбоваться на то, как Снейп атакует губы Гарри. И лапает его за задницу. И просовывает колено между ног, чтобы потереться бедром о…

— Домой! Немедленно! — пыхтит Гарри, прервав поцелуй.

Спустя пять минут (и одну парную аппарацию) полураздетый Снейп распростерт поверх Гарри на бывшей кровати Сириуса, а Гарри вытирает залитое спермой ухо. Он так и не научился глотать, а жалость Снейпу неведома.

— Меткость у тебя ужасающая, — замечает Гарри. Он бы и рад рассердиться, но не в силах. В основном потому, что Снейп-то как раз глотать научился.

— Нельзя, плохая собака, — говорит Снейп.

Джеймс скулит и вздыхает.

— Не терроризируй собаку. Сюда, малыш, — похлопывает Гарри по одеялу, — прыгай!

— Следующие праздники мы проведем дома, семьей, — объявляет Снейп. Он скатывается с Гарри, по дороге заехав ему локтем по подбородку, и вытягивается на матрасе. 

— И без одежды, — предлагает Гарри, потирая подбородок. Он помогает Джеймсу взобраться на кровать: тут высоко, а крупп мелкий.

— У тебя только одно на уме, — вздыхает Снейп. — Я до сих пор в себя не могу прийти от твоего замечания про эклеры Нарциссы Малфой. Неужели тебе в этой жизни всего хватает? Неужели ты не мечтаешь о большем? 

— О чем-то еще, кроме спермы в ухе? — уточняет Гарри и хихикает: Джеймс вылизывает его ухо, щекоча языком. — И ничего я такого ужасного не говорил. Всего лишь заметил, что мне нравятся подлиннее, с белым кремом…

— Не разыгрывай дурачка, — велит Снейп. — Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я.

— Конечно, ведь каждое изреченное тобой слово яснее ясного, — отвечает Гарри, который ничегошеньки не понял, и по нему это видно.

— Я говорю о _семье_. Почему ты такой недоумок? — вопрошает Снейп. Гарри не торопится отвечать, и он добавляет: — Не разрешай собаке так делать. Это негигиенично.

— Он еще и собственную задницу вылизывает. Уверен, это он переживет, — возражает Гарри, ежась от щекотки.

Снейп фыркает.

— Я имел в виду, что предпочитаю не совать свой язык туда, куда его совала собака, которая вылизывает собственный зад. Не забудь потом как следует вымыться. С мылом. 

— Так о чем еще я должен мечтать, Профессор? — спрашивает Гарри. Советы Снейпа про гигиену лучше игнорировать.

Лицо Снейпа приобретает странное выражение.

— О чем-то большем, чем жить только со мной и собакой, которая питает пристрастие к телесным жидкостям. Ты провел достаточно времени в волшебном мире и должен понимать, что это возможно. 

— О чем-то еще, кроме тебя и собаки? Что, например… о кошке? — морщит лоб Гарри.

Снейп смотрит так, словно у него вот-вот вырвется какое-то нехорошее заклинание, но его палочка где-то на полу, поэтому он лишь сердито хмурится и легонько стукает Гарри по лбу:

— Да. Кошка. Именно об этом я и говорил, ты просто гений. 

Гарри закатывает глаза и перекладывает ерзающего Джеймса себе на грудь. Тот снова тянется облизывать его ухо. 

— Почему бы тебе просто не сказать, как есть? Не обязательно беситься, ты же знаешь, что я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Вообще никогда. 

— Если я объясню, это будет уже не то, — холодно отвечает Снейп. — Боюсь, чтобы оценить эту идею, ты должен сам до нее дойти. И по моему тону ты можешь предположить, что я не питаю на то радужных надежд.

Гарри вздыхает и усиленно думает о том, что значат слова Снейпа. Обычно тот не слишком заботится о его желаниях, разве что речь идет о чем-то, что, по мнению Снейпа, могла бы хотеть Лили. Вот тогда Гарри получает это через секунду. Конечно, он наотрез отказался от пеньюаров, зато коллекция пластинок Биттлз пришлась ему по душе. Но на этот раз тут что-то другое.

Лижущий его ухо Джеймс отвлекает, поэтому Гарри спускает его на пол и поворачивается набок. Снейп лежит на спине, его профиль состоит из внушительного хищного носа. Гарри постукивает по нему пальцем, а потом обнимает Снейпа поперек живота.

— У меня уже есть все, что нужно, — говорит он.

Кажется, Снейп расстроен.

— Не волнуйтесь, Профессор, рано или поздно до меня дойдет, — заверяет Гарри, похлопывая его по животу. — До меня всегда доходит. А пока что… можно я заведу кошку?

— Только когда рак на горе свистнет, — рявкает Снейп.

— Чудненько, — отвечает Гарри. И решает назвать кошку в честь мамы.


	3. Три года после того, как Гарри согласился (хотя, возможно, иногда он об этом чуточку сожалеет)

**XXXXX Три года после того, как Гарри согласился (хотя, возможно, иногда он об этом чуточку сожалеет) XXXXX**

 

Когда Северус наконец появляется в дверях, Джеймс визжит и кругами мечется по кухне, оставляя на полу грязные следы, а Альбус держит во рту хвост шипящей и подвывающей Лили. 

— Пристрели меня, — просит Гарри. — Пожалуйста, потому что я больше не могу.

— Вздор. — Снейп оценивает масштабы катастрофы, разразившейся в доме на площади Гриммо. Грязный пол, сердитая кошка, которая отбивается, к счастью, лишенными когтей лапами, на полу валяется разбитая миска с маринованными огурцами, на полке — смятый «Ежедневный Пророк». На Официальных Отчетах для Министерства, принадлежащих Гарри, видны следы оранжевых мелков — утром у них гостил Тедди. Свекольное пюре украшает стену над раковиной. 

— Не представляю, как Молли справляется. Думаешь, если Ал съест кошку, его будет рвать шерстью? — спрашивает Гарри. — Кричер с удовольствием за ним приберется, но… Джеймс! Успокойся, я тебя выведу через ми…

— Присядь. — Северус призывает поводок.

— М-м-ваф-пт! — провозглашает Ал. Он выпускает Лили, которая торопится удрать подальше, и протягивает перепачканные свеклой руки к Северусу.

— Не ешь кошку, — грозит тот пальцем.

— Па! Па-па-ма! — восклицает Ал. Он подпрыгивает в своем стульчике, морщится и выплевывает свекольно-красный комок кошачьей шерсти.

— Кто-нибудь, пристрелите меня! — Гарри плюхается на стул. У него зверски болит спина, гудят лодыжки, и, если хоть что-нибудь еще окажется разбитым, пролитым или испачканным, он свихнется. — Почему у волшебников нет оружия?

— Прекрати ныть. Я тоже через это проходил, а ведь я на двадцать лет старше. — Северус, как обычно, воплощенное сострадание.

— Было намного легче, когда я еще мог видеть собственные ноги! — стонет Гарри, потирая низ своего огромного, распухшего живота. Неужели всего семь месяцев назад он был нормальным человеком, без этого жуткого, пусть и очаровательного паразита, высасывающего из него волю к жизни?

— Ты сам хотел попробовать, — напоминает ему Северус, застегивая Джеймсу ошейник. Заметив несчастный взгляд Гарри, он добавляет: — Ты еще будешь жалеть, когда все закончится.

Гарри не верится. Жалеть о том, что снова можно ходить на работу и играть в квиддич? О том, что можно забыть об опухших конечностях и ковылянии, словно ты — утка? Но спорить бессмысленно. 

— Я просто вспоминаю, как все было раньше, — говорит он.

— Ба? Ба? — спрашивает Ал, указывая на Джеймса. Его личико становится очень серьезным, и он восклицает: — Бака!

— Да, собака, — отвечает Северус и ерошит лохматые черные волосы малыша. — Папочка идет погулять с собакой. Веди себя хорошо с отцом.

— Гуять? — взволнованно переспрашивает Ал.

— А ты помнишь былые деньки? — мечтательно спрашивает Гарри. — Когда были только ты, я и твой невероятный член, с которым мы вытворяли все, что вздумается.

Северус заинтересованно смотрит на Гарри и дергает поводок, чтобы Джеймс прекратил лаять.

— Напомни-ка, — вкрадчиво предлагает он.

— М-м-м, — стонет Гарри. Он скользит руками ниже, под живот и, запрокинув голову, проводит языком по нижней губе.

Северус с усилием сглатывает.

— Член! — кричит Ал.

Гарри изумленно таращит глаза.

Северус неопределенно хмыкает.

— Ладно, пристрелю тебя, когда выгуляю собаку, — мрачно сообщает он и уводит Джеймса на улицу.

Гарри со вздохом откидывается на жесткую спинку стула и трет лоб, а Альбус радостно повторяет:

— Член! Член! Член!

Ребенок в животе пинается, давя на мочевой пузырь, и Гарри недовольно охает. Может быть, еще не поздно от всего отказаться и снова стать беззаботным холостяком?

Или хотя бы нанять няньку. Или суррогатную мать. Или… суррогатного отца?

Боже, _кто-нибудь_ , пристрелите его!


	4. Еще несколько лет спустя

**XXXXX Еще несколько лет спустя XXXXX**

 

— Ой, простите пожалуйста! — извиняется Гарри, поднимая с пола покупки, которые уронила какая-то женщина. — Я вас не заметил…

— Привет, Гарри, — перебивает она.

Гарри растерянно моргает и краснеет:

— Ой. Привет, Джинни.

Несмотря на то, что и Гарри, и Джинни были на свадьбе Рона и Гермионы, они вот уже больше десяти лет и словом не перемолвились. Хуже от этого или лучше, Гарри не знает. Джинни совсем не изменилась, но в то же время стала какой-то другой. Ее темно-карие глаза все те же, но исчезла вечная улыбка, к которой Гарри так привык в то давнее лето в Норе.

Они рассматривают друг друга, Джинни прижимает к груди покупки, а Гарри задается вопросом, что она о нем думает. Ненавидит ли она его с той же страстью, как во время сорвавшейся свадьбы, когда она швырнула ему в лицо обручальное кольцо?

Неловкую тишину нарушает голос Ала:

— Но я не хочу метлу, я хочу книги! — настырно твердит он под звон колокольчика над дверью «Все для квиддича».

— Ты не прочитал и половины тех книг, что у тебя уже есть, — отвечает Сев. — Твой отец категорически запретил покупать тебе еще, пока…

— Но у меня осталось всего пять лет до поступления в Хогвартс! Я же буду там самым глупым! Папочка, пожа-а-алуйста, — ноет Ал, дергая Сева за рукав.

— Если кто-нибудь в Хогвартсе назовет тебя глупым, я лично разрешаю тебе проклясть его до седьмого колена, — закатывает глаза Сев.

— Но я не умею проклинать до седьмого колена, ты же не разрешаешь мне взять ту книгу, где… Это кто? — требовательно спрашивает Ал, враждебно глядя на Джинни.

Гарри пару раз моргает и переминается с ноги на ногу. Он чувствует себя виноватым, хотя не совершил ничего дурного.

— Это э-э…

— Доброе утро, мисс Уизли, — с нехорошей ухмылкой здоровается Сев. Повернувшись к Гарри, он, будто обвиняя, говорит: — Хорошо проводите время, обмениваетесь свежими сплетнями?

Гарри закатывает глаза:

— Как раз собирались повалиться на пол прямо тут, под выставкой квиддичной формы. Ну в самом деле.

— Я бы не удивился, — поджав губы, парирует Сев. — На что только вы, знаменитости, не пойдете ради внимания.

— Ты Джинни? Джинни Уизли? — Темные глаза Ала впиваются в ошеломленное лицо Джинни с неприкрытым интересом.

— Чш-ш, — предостерегающе шикает Сев. — Будь хорошим мальчиком, иди выбери с отцом метлу. Вверяю его под твою ответственность, пока я буду на приеме.

— Что?! Нет! — выкрикивает Ал, с силой дергая руку Сева и тут же позабыв про Джинни. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты шел на прием!

— Веди себя прилично, — шипит Сев и поднимает рухнувшего на пол Ала на ноги.

— Но я не хочу ни братика, ни сестричку! — завывает Ал. — Я хочу только книги!

Гарри смущенно потирает затылок. Джинни таращится на скандалящего Ала, будто перед ней разыгрывают цирковое представление. Хозяин магазина косится на них с подозрением, словно вся эта сцена на самом деле устроена, чтобы прикрыть похищение новейшей модели кваффла.

— Захлопни рот, — командует Сев, рывком поднимая Ала с пола. — Никому не интересно, чего ты там хочешь.

Гарри вздыхает.

— Ну-ну, ладно, это не так, Ал. Нам очень важны твои желания, — уговаривает он сына, спасая его из хватки Сева, — просто мы не собираемся им потакать.

— Где моя дочь? — неожиданно вопрошает Сев, бросив на ни в чем не повинную Джинни уничижительный взгляд.

Вздыхая, Гарри берет Ала на руки и приподнимает край ткани, которой накрыт стол с ассортиментом квиддичных перчаток. Нэтти моргает, машет перьевой метелкой для пыли, позаимствованной у Кричера, и щебечет по-французски:

— Душка, папочка, душка!

— Что, во имя Мерлина, она с этим делает? — качает головой Сев.

— Ей нравится метелка, — отвечает Гарри.

— Да, да! — по-французски соглашается Нэтти, помахивая метелкой над головой. Перья окрашиваются розовым, и Нэтти счастливо смеется.

Взгляд Сева красноречиво показывает, что Гарри ужасно плохо себя вел и вечером его ожидает долгая и мучительная отработка. Гарри пожимает плечами, опускает Ала на пол и подталкивает его к сестре.

— Но я хочу книги, — зудит Ал, словно опасается, что они об этом забудут, если он не напомнит каждые десять секунд. Он залезает под стол, где Нэтти оживленно машет метелкой и радостно напевает, путаясь в двух языках:

— Сияют звезды, а я люблю мою соба-ачку!

— Это он унаследовал не от меня, — заявляет Сев, опуская ткань так, чтобы она закрыла детей. У него слегка ошарашенный вид. — Я был очень воспитанным ребенком, ты сам видел воспоминания. Я даже пытался убить твою тетю Петунию: это больше, чем она заслуживает, никто и никогда не проявлял к ней столько доброты.

Гарри смеется, целует его в щеку и желает удачи на приеме у врача. Джинни отошла и разглядывает щитки на запястья, так что он тихонечко спрашивает Сева:

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Трое — это, конечно, здорово, но я вполне счастлив и с двумя. Я был счастлив даже с тобой одним, ты же знаешь.

Сев хмурится:

— Мне нравится беременность. 

Очень странное заявление, ведь беременность — это ужасно, но Гарри не спорит. Стоит ему только задуматься об этих вещах, как у него начинает болеть голова.

— Присмотри за братом, Антуанетта, — напутствует Сев, пошуршав тканью, которая прикрывает стол, и уходит. Нэтти ликующе пищит, а Ал произносит слово, за которое дома ему достанется Скуржифай.

— Антуанетта? — изумленно повторяет Джинни, когда за Севом закрывается дверь. Она бросает щитки обратно на прилавок и с недоверием смотрит на Гарри.

— Сокращенно Нэтти, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Это Сев ее так назвал. Сказал, что если хоть еще одно путающееся под ногами существо в нашем доме получит имя в честь мертвеца, то он себя заавадит.

— Сев?! — поражается Джинни.

— А ты думала, что я до конца жизни буду звать его Профессором? — уточняет он. — Мама называла его Сев. Ему это нравится. Как ты поживаешь, Джинни?

Джинни издает неопределенный звук и, скрестив на груди руки, пожимает плечами:

— Нормально, — наконец отвечает она.

Гарри кивает и приглаживает челку.

— Хорошо. Это… Это хорошо. Нам тебя не хватает. Ну, знаешь, на э-э праздниках и так далее.

Джинни со вздохом опирается о стойку с уцененными метлами.

— Я так долго думала, что ты меня ненавидишь.

Гарри моргает.

— Джинни, как ты… Конечно же, нет!

— Я знаю. Но кто бы мог подумать, что ты сойдешься с мужчиной и заведешь с ним детей? Я думала, что это просто какой-то временный нездоровый заскок!

— Ну, по правде говоря, тогда я не знал, что мы сможем обзавестись детьми, — признает Гарри. — Просто… Я должен был быть с ним. И честное слово, это было только слегка нездорово.

— Даже несмотря на то, что он ведет себя с тобой, как последний козел, и был влюблен в твою маму? — возмущенно переспрашивает Джинни. — Тебя это совсем не беспокоит?

— Ну, он со всеми ведет себя, как козел, и до сих пор любит мою маму, — говорит Гарри. — Но ведь это моя мама. Почему меня должно это беспокоить?

— Мы пойдем к нам домой? — раздается, как обычно, на смеси двух языков, тоненький голос Нэтти. Гарри наклоняется и видит, что ее черные хвостики торчат из-под стола. — Привет! — ее проказливое лицо озаряет улыбка, когда она видит Джинни. — Привет, привет!

— Отец, пожалуйста, можно мне уже новые книги? — стонет Ал, тоже высунув голову из-под стола. Гарри отвечает ему строгим взглядом, и Ал скорбно восклицает: — Моя жизнь какая-то пародия! — и снова исчезает под столом.

— Рада была увидеться, Гарри, — вдруг говорит Джинни, подталкивая свои покупки к дверям. — Ну… Удачи тебе с… э-э… новым малышом.

— О, — спохватывается Гарри, который не сразу уловил, что она уходит, — о, спасибо. Думаю, это мне понадобится.

Джинни смеется и качает головой, будто не может поверить во все увиденное, а потом уходит.

Вечером в постели Гарри говорит Севу, что они с Джинни предались безумной страсти на полу «Все для квиддича», и она кричала от наслаждения так громко, что ее слышал каждый житель города. 

И купил затычки для ушей.

— Хорошо, — одобряет Сев. — Ты же знаешь, что это заклинание сводит сексуальное желание на нет. Ближайшие полтора месяца от меня не будет проку. В последнее время святому Мунго пожертвовали столько денег, но эти идиоты все равно не могут ничего придумать. Мне кажется, они специально это делают, мне назло.

Гарри пожимает плечом:

— У меня от этого яйца зудят, — сообщает он и на всякий случай почесывает их сквозь пижаму.

— Почтит ли мисс Уизли своим присутствием следующую семейную встречу? — раздраженно спрашивает Сев.

— Да какая разница? — откликается Гарри. Он придвигается ближе, гладит уже-почти-беременный живот Сева и уплывает в сон.


	5. И наконец...

**XXXXX И наконец… XXXXX**

 

— Поверить не могу, что мои родители настояли на том, чтобы приехать сюда всем вместе, — жалуется Скорпиус. — Теперь вся школа увидит, какие они оба чудики, и решит, что я полный придурок. Вы видели волосы моего отца? Моя репутация разрушена раз и навсегда.

 

— Ну, зато у тебя нет двух дурацких мелких сестер, которые не отлипают от тебя и норовят залезть в твой сундук, — возражает Ал, кивая на Нэтти и Нэлли. Они воркуют над спящим в руках Гарри рыжим клубком — Лили. — Или дурацкой старой кошки, которую тебе придется взять с собой.

 

Скорпиус кривится в усмешке:

 

— Ага, но зато у тебя два отца, так что все понимают, что денег у вас хватает, и твоя семья прошла процедуры в святом Мунго. А мои родители, чтобы завести ребенка, по-настоящему занимались сексом — это так унизительно!

 

— Зато ни один из ваших отцов не привез вас сюда на маггловской машине! — восклицает Роуз. Из-за колонны виднеются ее огненно-рыжие волосы. — А Хьюго не принял Успокаивающее зелье, и его снова вырвало! Мама и папа теперь отчищают его в туалете, будто мы и не волшебники вовсе!

 

— Мерлин, как же хреново будет в Хогвартсе! — выносит вердикт Ал.

 

Остальные мрачно поддакивают. 

 

— Ах, слышишь счастливое щебетание малюток-первогодок? — мечтательно говорит Гарри. — Навевает столько воспоминаний.

 

— Да. А теперь, перед тем, как наложить на себя руки… — начинает Сев.

 

— О, ты снова собираешься наложить на себя руки? — заинтересованно спрашивает Гарри.

 

— Не сегодня, конечно, — уточняет Сев и раздраженно хмыкает: — Хотя, если должность его превосходительства главы Аврората не может насытить смертями и катастрофами твое раздутое эго, возможно, ты удовлетворишься скромной заменой — трупом в нашей ванной.

 

— Веди себя прилично, — упрекает его Гарри.

 

— Ни за что! — Сев сегодня в замечательном настроении. Ему пришлось заказать новый комплект мантий, он не может сам справиться ни с носками, ни с ботинками и уже больше месяца не спал нормально. Конечно, все это значит, что Гарри тоже не спал. Каждые два часа его будят упершаяся в лицо ладонь и обвинения, что он зачал самого непоседливого отпрыска, какой только отравлял своим существованием магически созданную утробу. К этому привыкаешь, хотя у Гарри язык не поворачивается упрекнуть Рона в том, что тот завязал с наследниками.

 

— Ну как ты, Рози? Ждешь не дождешься, когда начнется школа? — спрашивает он крестницу. Роуз, набычившись, молча смотрит на него, и Гарри прочищает горло: — Твой папа, хм, говорил, что ты весь последний месяц читала «Историю Хогвартса» по двенадцать часов в день.

 

— Ничего подобного! — фыркает она и отворачивается, прижимая к груди огромную книгу. Несомненно, «Историю Хогвартса». — Эй, вы двое, идемте, найдем свободные места, а то все займут, и нам придется сидеть с хаффлпаффцами!

 

— Ну пошли, — бормочет Скорпиус, хватаясь за сундук. Он бросает тревожный взгляд на стоящего чуть поодаль отца. Малфой напряженно улыбается сыну. Он выглядит так, словно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. На голове у него намечается лысина, а на локте повисла жена.

 

— Будь умницей, дорогой, — грациозно взмахнув рукой, напутствует Скорпиуса Астерия — или Астория? Гарри так и не запомнил.

 

Побледневший Скорпиус сглатывает:

 

— Если я попаду в Гриффиндор, прольется кровь! — Эти слова придают ему решимости, и он заходит в поезд вслед за Роуз. Тедди уже там — широко улыбаясь, он помогает им с багажом. Окруженный детьми, он кажется совсем взрослым и весьма привлекательным молодым человеком. Рядом с ним стоит Виктуар, сияя обворожительной улыбкой истинной вейлы — и значком старосты школы.

 

Гарри бесконечно горд.

 

— Ладно, пап, давай сюда Лили. — Альбус обескураженно смотрит, как его друзья вместе садятся в поезд.

 

— Даже не знаю, — откликается Гарри, почесывая кошку за ухом, — разве не ты только что назвал ее дурацкой? Она уже в довольно почтенном возрасте, и Джеймсу не с кем будет путаться под ногами, так что я, пожалуй, заберу ее домой…

 

— Да! Оставим ее дома! — восклицает Нэтти, дергая мантию Гарри. Из рукавов слишком большого ей свитера с эмблемой «Гарпий Гервена» виднеются только кончики ее пальцев. Этот свитер она носит каждый день с тех пор, как объявила, что собирается стать следующей Джинни Уизли. — Отец, пожалуйста.

 

Нэлли согласно кивает, и ее малюсенькие очки подпрыгивают на не таком уж малюсеньком носике:

 

— Давай оставим ее, отец, мы ее лю-у-у-бим, мы…

 

— Па! — испуганно шипит Ал. — Я не могу поехать без Лили! Почему тебе непременно надо быть таким гадким?

 

— Тебе правда необходимо продлевать всеобщие муки? — интересуется Сев, хмурясь и потирая поясницу. 

 

— Веди себя хорошо, — напоминает Гарри сыну, потому что Сев и впрямь выглядит несчастным, — относись к учителям с уважением, а к одноклассникам — с дружелюбием. Не сиди без конца в библиотеке, как книжный червь, не броди ночью по коридорам, кто бы там ни бросал тебе вызов, каждую субботу мой голову…

 

— Ты так упорно возлагаешь на меня столько совершенно несбыточных надежд — это выше моего понимания, — замечает Ал и с грустью качает головой.

 

— Это папа тебя натренировал? — уточняет Гарри, бросив на Сева неодобрительный взгляд.

 

— Все, я пошел, — говорит Ал, — давай сюда кошку.

 

Гарри со вздохом отдает ему Лили. Девочки прощаются с кошкой и обнимают Ала — он безропотно принимает их объятия, что сродни чуду. На мгновение они замирают, тесно сплетясь в клубок — лохматые волосы Поттеров и темные глаза Снейпов, — и сердце Гарри переполняет нежность.

 

— Эй! — наконец кричит Ал, отпихивая сестер. — Хватит уже устраивать представление. Люди смотрят!

 

— Они смотрят на твоего отца, — поправляет его Сев. — Он настоящая знаменитость. Не стесняйся использовать это в свою пользу. 

 

— Всегда рад помочь, — отвешивает легкий поклон Гарри, будто нарываясь на неизменное ехидное замечание. Но Сев молчит, и Гарри, напоследок погладив Лили, прижимает к себе шмыгающую носом Нэлли. 

 

— Кошечка по мне скучает, — жалобно всхлипывает она по-французски.

 

Гарри замечает, как Ал закатил глаза, — типичное для Снейпов возмущение глупостями.

 

— Пока, отец, — бормочет он в ответ на укоризненный взгляд Гарри. 

 

— Альбус, — манит его к себе Сев, — ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе о церемонии распределения? Что нужно сказать Шляпе, когда она очутится у тебя на голове?

 

— Да, папа, — нетерпеливо отвечает Ал, оглядываясь на поезд.

 

— Так что именно? — уточняет Сев.

 

Ал раздраженно вздыхает и перехватывает Лили поудобнее:

 

— Только не Слизерин.

 

— И почему? — вопрошает Сев. Со скрещенными над внушительным животом руками он выглядит особенно суровым и властным.

 

— Лучшая девушка никогда не достанется слизеринцу, — мямлит Ал. — Я пойду уже? Девочки мне вообще не интересны.

 

— Не вздумай меня разочаровать, — предупреждает Сев. — Чтобы официально лишить тебя наследства, понадобится всего пара бумажек.

 

Ал окидывает обиженным взглядом окрестности, с обожанием смотрит на Сева и гладит его живот, из которого совсем скоро появится малыш Арктурус. Затем крепко прижимает к груди Лили — она впивается когтями в его плечо — и уходит к друзьям.

 

Охваченный ностальгией Гарри вздыхает. Ах, юность, целый мир возможностей…

 

С другой стороны, ведь это и у него было. Он, Спаситель Волшебного мира, мог стать, кем угодно, сотворить, что угодно, — и он сделал свой выбор. Он выбрал эту невероятную, сумасшедшую жизнь, от которой голова идет кругом, никогда не бывает скучно и иногда даже немножко хочется покончить с собой. Такое не предсказала бы ни одна гадалка и с миллионом хрустальных шаров.

 

Строго поджав губы, Сев наблюдает, как их старший отпрыск садится в поезд. Седые волосы откинуты назад, бледное лицо сурово. Годы прочертили глубокую морщину между его бровей, ссутулили плечи, но он по-прежнему несгибаем. Только пальцы, теребящие пуговицы на мантии, выдают то, что он до чертиков взволнован.

 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит ему Гарри.

 

Моргнув, Сев поворачивается к нему:

 

— Ты уже как-то упоминал.

 

— Думаю, не повредит упомянуть еще разок, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Может, однажды ты тоже это скажешь.

 

— Жизнь свою на это не ставь, — советует Сев. — Я не собираюсь растить всех этих детей в одиночестве.

 

— М-м, конечно, нет, жуть какая, — соглашается Гарри. — Так когда можно будет себя угробить? В смысле, на скольких еще мне рассчитывать?

 

Сев фыркает:

 

— Я сообщу, когда решу, что достаточно.

 

— Я знаю, что тебе нравится притворяться, будто я ничего не понимаю, — вздыхает Гарри, — но я же не просто так «его превосходительство» глава Аврората. Ты можешь сколько угодно следовать своему якобы секретному плану плодить детей, пока не родится кто-нибудь с глазами, как у моей мамы. Я только надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что генетика тут против тебя.

 

Гарри думал, что Сев рассердится, но тот всего лишь выглядит утомленным.

 

— Антуанетта, Анелиза, идемте. Ваш брат наконец сел в поезд, и нам пора. У нас впереди еще много дел, а ваш отец ведет себя, как последний хрен.

 

Нэтти пожимает плечами и бежит к нему, а Нэлли выскальзывает из объятий Гарри и берет Сева за руку. Раздается гудок паровоза, люди вокруг машут и радостно кричат. Гарри знает, что не стоит высматривать в окнах Ала, и наблюдает, как остальные члены его семьи, взявшись за руки, направляются к выходу — отягощенный малышом Сев ступает нетвердо.

 

— Папочка, а что такое хрен? — через толпу доносится до Гарри голос Нэлли, и он невольно улыбается.

 

Это его выбор. И он ни о чем не жалеет вот уже девятнадцать лет. Все хорошо.

 

**Конец**


End file.
